Tyler
* Name Tyler * Race: First Hybrid (Vampire and Werewolf) * Age: 17 (Human Years) 3000 (Vampire Years) * History: Tyler was born with the Werewolf Gene his parents both werewolves themselves neglected to tell him about the gene as they thought it for the best. little did they know for the first 17 years of his life Tyler was impatient and used people in his small village to get what he wanted when he wanted he didnt care who he hurt to get it. but Tyler Paid the Price when on his 18th birthday Tyler was deemed to have not been pure enough to live as human and so was cursed to live as a wolf forever. Tyler Fled his village feeling betrayed by his parents for not telling him of this curse on the road he met a young girl who was very pale and she looked so fragil, Tyler amidently offered her his aid when this girl turned out to be a vampire who proceeded to attack Tyler but instead of killing him she opted to turn him not realizing he was a wolf. Tyler fell to the ground in excruciating pain the women saw him as dead and disspaeard but after a while Tyler got to his feet and felt a burst of new strength within him and he new his new life started now. * Powers: Super Strength: Tyler is much stronger than Most vampires, werewolves, Supernatural creatures and All humans. He is able to fight other first beings on near enough equal grounds. * Super Speed:Tyler' intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him much faster than Most vampires, werewolves, Supernatural Creatures and humans, . * Super Agility: Tyler possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity then Most Vampires Werewolves and Supernatural Creatures.. * Super Human Senses: Tyler has a more enhanced sense of , sight and smell that far exceeds those of any vampires, Most werewolves, and humans. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Tyler can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any vampires, , werewolves, and humans. * Mind Control: Tyler can compel the minds of most sentient creatures; humans, vampires Tyler cannot compel werewolves,. . It is unknown if he can or cannot compel witches, but likely not, * Immortality: Tyler is immortal * Transformation Control: Tyler has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Tyler is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers and abilities. Tyler can grow claws from his nails and werewolf fangs from his teeth even when he is still in his human form. Tylers' claws are much sharper , Tyler can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. his eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Tylers' strength and speed are heightened further during a moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. * Werewolf Bite: Tyler have venom which is fatal to vampires and himself is mmune to werewolf venom. Hybrid venom seem to take effect much faster than a werewolf venom. * Daytime Walking: Due to His werewolf heritage, Tyler is immune to the lethal effects that u.v. rays and sunlight have on vampires. Allowing them to walk in daylight * Weaknesses: * Decapation: if tyler's head is removed it will kill him * Heart Extraction: Removing Tyler's Heart will Kill Him * Invite: Due to his Vampire side Tyler must be invited in to a house before he can enter * Magic: Magic can be used to hurt Tyler but not kill him * Stakes: Can Kill Tyler * Dessicateion: if Tyler goes too long without blood he will mummifi and will be unable to move * Fire: Can Kill Him * * Physical Appearence: Tyler has tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is between 5'7" to 5'9". Tyler has a muscular and toned body. Like all Hybrids, his eyes will turn yellow when he becomes very angry. In his werewolf form, Tyler's fur is black and his eyes are yellow. In human form, Tyler often wears black jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket. On special occasions, such as parties, he wears a black suit., he starts wearing leather jackets. His style has matured over the course of the series, using darker colors looking much more attractive. * Personallty: Tyler can be a dick to a lot of people and at times seem like he cares for no one other then himself which most of the time is true however tyler does secretly care alot for his friends and always wishes to help and support them whenever and wherever he can? Category:Male characters Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves